misfits_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypermind
Hypermind is the power to possess a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. The user can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. Capable of processing an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, thus identifying all the variables in any situation by instantly recombining all information. Sub-powers *'Eidetic Memory:' The user can remember and instantly recall everything that they have ever experienced, encountered or learned in their lifetime without being overwhelmed or a pause for thought. They needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it. Their mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage and analytical capacity. *'Instant Learning:' The user can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge/skill and understand it fully and instantaneously. They can read things at extremely high speeds while still retaining all of the information. *'Instant Analysis:' The user subconsciously notices, processes and understands the details of any situation no matter how small, as well as perceives and understand all cause and effect relations. Thus deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing them to automatically plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency without trouble. They are capable of creating flawless, elaborate plans effortlessly and can beat several opponents at chess at the same time while thinking of something else. *'Omnilingualism:' The user has the ability to automatically understand, comprehend and utilize any and every form verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. *'Probability Computation:' The user can observe the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. *'Enhanced Charisma:' The user is a very eloquent speaker, orator, and story-teller, they are infallibly persuasive and charming. Able to bring anyone to understand and feel for their viewpoint, even large audiences. They always knows exactly what to say. Their uncanny charisma induces submission in others just by being around them, allowing them to take leadership role easily. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' The user possesses perfect muscle control, they can perform any physical act without difficulty. They can perform very precise muscle movements such as complex billiards shots and perform dexterous task with virtually no practice beforehand rapidly and flawlessly. They can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, they can control their own vocal cords allowing him to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch, voice or tone they wants. *'Enhanced Multitasking:' The user is able to perform multiple tasks at once. For example, they can use their mind to replay a movie they had watched previously, all without any one task distracting them from another. They can do many difficult things all at the same time flawlessly. *'Information Absorption:' The user has the ability to absorb information from all types of media at a superhuman rate. They can sit in a room with hundreds of television and radio sets blaring away all around him each with a different source, and they can see and hear all of it, process it all, and find patterns or specific details that are important, without any trouble. *'Enhanced Instincts:' The user possesses a mind and instincts which processes the world in the most advance and efficient manner. They are able to find any solutions to any and all kind of a problems that their faces civilization, natural, etc., using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. They will make the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, allowing them to overcome any hardship with minimal damage and pull victory despite all odds. *'Hypercompetence:' The user can easily become proficient at every task/ skill. They can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. They will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape any situation. Characters *Cody Harrison Category:Powers Category:Fanon Powers Category:Series 3 Powers Category:Series 4 Powers Category:Series 5 Powers Category:Powers that still exist